


《他是星灵族》203

by kaosamatt



Category: HyukHae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:47:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26526973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaosamatt/pseuds/kaosamatt





	《他是星灵族》203

203  
赫宰原本的计划就是等到了机场再用晚餐，只不过被东海走丢的小风波扰乱了最开始的安排。好在此刻人也找回来了，安下心的赫宰便带着东海去到落地时歇脚的休息室。

更何况，东海一听赫宰还没有吃晚饭，肯定是不愿就这样放他小爸爸离开机场的，最起码：“光吃蛋糕只够填饱肚子，但是没什么营养。”嘴巴一噘，“您总检查我有没有好好吃饭，可您呢？”  
赫宰失笑：“我怎么了？”——还是乖乖听宝贝的话，吃了晚餐再说。  
“您又变瘦了。”东海将双臂绕过赫宰的肩膀，从对方身后挂了上去，“您身上本来就没什么肉…”正说着，小孩儿圆乎乎的指头同时朝赫宰脸上蹭去，“现在更像纸片上的人了。”  
但东海太喜欢赫宰的长相了，总趁着对方低头吃饭之际着迷地打量：“可就算是纸片上的人，您也是最帅的那个。”  
赫宰听后忍俊不禁，抬起乌黑的眼仁，扭头与小奶片四目相望：“爸爸跟你比，还是差了些。”  
“才没有呢！”东海猛地摇摇脑袋，旋即又想起了什么，便顶着后槽牙抱怨道，“再说，如果您真觉得我好看，就不会让司机叔叔给我那副口罩，硬要我在人前遮住大半张脸了。”  
赫宰于失笑间叹了口气：“你又误会爸爸了。”  
毕竟东海曾经的社会身份是公众人物，哪怕现如今失去了全部记忆，也要在公共场合躲过不必要的注目。  
只是小奶片哪里知晓个中的缘故，全当赫宰是在嫌弃自己：“您就是怕我给您丢脸…”  
“傻话。”赫宰拿他的胡思乱想没辙，无奈道，“我看啊，你会长得这么漂亮，铁定是神仙在捏人的时候把你的脑子都分给脸蛋了。”  
“呜…”东海也不想当小爸爸心中的漂亮笨蛋，便撒娇似的埋怨，“您又取笑我！”

两人说着这些没什么营养的话，直到赫宰的晚餐也用得差不多了，就先推开餐盘，再将挂在身后的大型洋娃娃抱到身前，让东海两腿挎着他的腰，并坏心地向上顶了顶：“好了，我也被你盯着吃完了正餐，该是你喂爸爸吃些饭后甜点了。”  
其实自上一回床笫之事后，赫宰因手头堆积的工作太多，加之为东海的身体健康考虑，便没有再完完全全地要过他。除了睡醒时亲一亲，至多摸摸舔舔对方的敏感部位，或者让东海含一会儿自己的，连射进他嘴里的次数都不多。  
只是这当口，赫宰莫名产生了昂扬的欲望，不知是因为方才在星巴克的那一吻，还是他失而复得的宝贝此刻正乖乖枕在自己怀里。  
更何况他们已有几天没见，不说赫宰，单论东海，于小奶片稚嫩的心思看来，小爸爸越渴望与他有肢体上的接触，越能证明对方的爱之深切。  
所以东海从不避讳突如其来的情欲，甚至将毛茸茸的脑袋凑近赫宰的，伸出舌尖，舔了下对方的鼻梁：“那爸爸的饭后甜点…”言及此，还是有些害羞，就咽了口唾沫，并喃喃道，“想不想吃小奶片~？”  
赫宰轻轻掐着东海的脸蛋，硬把他软嫩的舌尖喂入口中，再用上些力道，重重吸了好几个来回。  
此间的休息室内，只剩两人交汇的口水声滋滋作响，东海舒服得连腰肢都塌了下去，只得叫赫宰紧紧抱着，不然整个人都要摔下沙发了。  
正当一吻结束，唇间还拉出些黏黏的口水丝，小奶片却不肯远离赫宰，仍旧将嘴巴贴着对方的肌肤，猫似的撒娇：“爸爸，我想要…”  
“想要什么？”赫宰逗弄着欲言又止的东海，两只手还不停揉弄着牛仔裤下的屁股。  
东海干脆听话地解开裤链，直面眼下最强烈的欲望：“您之前只让我拿嘴巴伺候您，可我更喜欢用屁股含您的棍棍…~”  
赫宰听着这番虽幼齿却又大胆的胡话，只觉得脑仁都要被从下身顶上来的欲火烧着了。更何况说这些的还不是别人，而是他心心念念的漂亮宝贝。  
不过赫宰还残存一丝理智，因他知道休息室的小小圆窗并没有遮挡，便欲要起身去拉窗帘。然而正动作时，两膝忽又一紧，是东海夹着他的腿，不要他就这样离开：“爸爸~”  
“爸爸得把外面的窗帘拉上。”赫宰还是先将小奶片放上大沙发，并拉扯着对方的牛仔裤，故意褪到一半，接着又拧了拧软乎乎的大腿肉，戏谑道，“还是你想让走廊里路过的人都看见你在爸爸身上摇屁股？”

可当赫宰刚合上对外的窗帘，身后就已经被化成小奶油的东海黏了上来，不仅如此——东海连内裤都脱得一干二净，只剩根来回晃来晃去的性器磨蹭着赫宰的西裤。  
可以说现如今的小奶片就像只不懂何为避嫌的小动物，一举一动都全心向着眼下最炽烈的欲望，他甚至不明白为什么不能当着别人的面被爸爸疼爱，或者说：“我倒希望所有人都能看见您是怎么把那根棍棍塞进来的，其他人想要还没有呢，只有我可以被小爸爸这样…”  
赫宰先是愣了下，转而笑出声来：“宝贝儿的癖好可真火辣。”说完，便让对方“得偿所愿”，硬是将小奶片压上了正对室外的大窗户。  
虽然赫宰知晓是单面的玻璃，可东海却以为是赤身裸体的自己正面对着航站楼下无数来来往往的乘客与公车。  
纵然害羞，但以小奶片不惧世俗的心性看来，他恨不能就这样当众被赫宰玩弄，不仅没什么耻感，反还更加兴奋了些：“啊…那些人要是抬起头来，就会看到我们了…”  
“这不是你想要的吗？让大家都看看你是怎么挨爸爸操的。”赫宰掴了下翘到掌心的臀肉，很是满意东海的主动讨好之举，便还调侃，“好宝贝，早知道你会比Choco更先一步发情，爸爸就该让你在院子里撅着屁股，每天都含着爸爸的鸡鸡。”  
“嗯嗯…~”小奶片一边被拍打着屁股，顾不得两瓣直打晃的臀肉上留下许许多血色的巴掌印，连呻吟的尾音都撒娇般发颤，“那您也要像园丁叔叔浇花那样，把精液都灌进来…”  
赫宰闻言，一面解开裤链，掏出挺立已久的肉棒，埋进恋人柔软的股缝间，轻轻磨蹭之际，不忘咬住小奶片乱晃的耳垂，笑道：“你倒是不知道害羞。”  
“爸爸又没教过我这些~”小奶片嘀嘀咕咕，又塌腰并抬高屁股，还夹着他小爸爸硬且烫的棍棍来回晃晃，“您只说要我好好伺候您…所以我才不会害羞呢，只要您舒服就好。”言及此，小孩儿连耳尖都跟着发红，但还是无条件把欲望看得比世俗伦常更重要。  
“那宝贝自己舒服吗？”赫宰掰开小奶片的穴口，龟头顶端顺着一张一合的通道逐渐向里挺进，并于同时捧着东海身前的肉棒上下按揉。不多时便感知到对方的肠壁已缓缓松开，更能听见小奶片带着哭腔的娇喘，嘴里除了会喊“爸爸”，便不剩其他多余的措辞了。  
由于是站着背入，赫宰不忘在摆腰打桩时摸索着东海变化的敏感点，最后为了方便，干脆将宝贝儿轻轻抱起来些，如托举着小孩儿如厕似的，更在官能碰撞间平添几分不同寻常的耻感。  
“爸爸~爸爸…这样好像在尿尿哦~”东海能感知到两股间正不停被男人粗壮的性器进出，每一下都顶弄在他最舒爽的位置，也叫他下面越来越湿，直到连自己都听到淫水被肉棒带出来的黏腻声响，还因为双腿敞得太开，内里的前列腺液便尽数滴在了赫宰的鞋尖上。  
赫宰不是不知道，但他并没有停止动作，反还将宝贝儿按压在玻璃上，加快了操弄的频率，末了只揶揄一句：“宝贝的骚水都把爸爸的鞋弄湿了。”  
“唔…爸爸，谁叫爸爸的棍棍又粗又硬，还一直在我里面转来转去的~”东海确实没有丝毫寻常人的耻感，他甚至在情欲的迷蒙中计算着与小爸爸的这一场情事之间，眼皮底下到底开走了多少辆公交车……直至他自己也数不过来了，或者说，他完全沉浸在与赫宰的性爱之中，便还大着胆子，主动请缨，“等一会儿爸爸完事了，我会帮您把鞋子舔干净的。”  
此时，被抱着的东海连足尖都已悬空离地，唯剩身后不断被小爸爸的硬物凿着，他也丝毫不介意对方总唤他是“小母狗”，反还甜糊糊地回应：“我要是小母狗就好了，就可以给爸爸生好多好多小狗狗…”  
赫宰又笑他：“你真是一点羞耻心都没有了。”但话语中并无任何恶意，反还透出些调教成功的志得意满。  
“都说了嘛，羞耻心不重要~”东海侧过头，噘起嘴巴向赫宰索吻，“重要的是爸爸愿意疼我爱我，我也会一直乖乖伺候您的。”  
赫宰亲吻着坦诚面对情欲的小孩儿，自己也快被这小傻蛋时常的无心之举撩拨到濒临爆发的极限，更何况他前些日子一直忙于工作，也算有段时日不沾欲望的荤腥。这当口肉棒还被小奶片软嫩的穴壁搅着，便扶稳了东海的屁股，并将人置于平地，几次又重又快的抽插，先是逼得东海射上了眼前的窗户，再是自己也跟着不消多时就出货。

事后，东海连站都站不稳了，直接瘫软在地，倒是意识还算清醒，一面慢吞吞地爬到赫宰脚边，用发红的脸颊轻蹭着对方沾满各式体液的鞋面：“爸爸，我帮您舔干净…”说完，伸出肉红色的舌尖，一点点刮去淋在皮鞋上的污秽。  
与此同时，赫宰不忘用另一脚轻踩了踩东海还在打哆嗦的臀瓣，直到自穴口内汩汩淌出的白色浓精滴落在鞋面，便又命令趴在地上的小奶片：“过来，把这边的也喝掉。”  
当下的小奶片确实是只听话的小狗狗，不仅愿意帮赫宰舔鞋子，最后还像让主人验收成果般的张开双唇，再伸出舌头，只见上面还拱着温热的体液，下一秒就又合上了嘴巴，并直接抬头将全部咸腥的精液咽了进去。  
“爸爸~”  
东海被赫宰抱起身，仍倚靠在对方的臂弯里撒娇，显然是在欲海中食髓知味了，“待会儿再来一次嘛。”  
“嗯，乖乖。”赫宰取来沙发上放着的毛毯，将小奶片裹成一团，“那咱们回家的路上你可要乖乖睡觉。”  
“嘿嘿，知道~”东海黏着他的小爸爸，一刻都不愿松开，“到家后还要再来一次~！”  
“哎，你啊…”赫宰苦笑盘算着，以这样的频率计算，他能精力无限地撑到三十岁吗？

只是小孩儿的注意力分散得也快，没一会儿便挣脱开赫宰的怀抱，只因航站楼外的夜景较之此刻的温存更加勾起了他的兴趣。  
虽距离市区遥远，但闪烁着耀眼霓虹的地标式建筑依然可以透过俯瞰的视角观望到一二。  
好奇宝宝小奶片指着窗外的这个那个，只将毛茸茸的后脑勺留给赫宰，间或叽喳地询问：“爸爸，在来的路上我就想问了，那个圆顶的大房子是什么呀？”  
“是这边最有名的天文馆。”赫宰本就有了在之后带东海四处转转的念头，于是戴上眼镜，减轻视力上的疲累，再为小孩儿一一解答，“怎么？宝贝儿没在过来的时候问问司机叔叔吗？”  
东海咯咯笑着摇头：“我不想打扰司机叔叔开车，而且…”小奶片微微侧过脸，长长睫毛在星夜下犹如发光的小扇子，“我想把所有的话都攒着跟您说，那些亮晶晶的房子其实没那么重要，重要的是——”  
“我可以问您好多好多问题，您也总是耐心地为我解答…我会觉得，虽然我很笨，又什么都不懂，但因为您很爱我，所以我讲的话也不是没用的废话~”  
话音刚落，赫宰已将温暖的小毯子加奶片搂进怀里，并握住东海的手，比着他的手指按压在窗上，描画着远处建筑物亮闪闪的轮廓，柔声道：“娃娃想去那个天文馆玩吗？”  
“想~！嘿嘿。”  
见东海笑眼弯弯，赫宰只觉得当下一切的霓虹灯都失去了本应有的光辉，他眼中唯剩下单纯可爱的恋人。  
若不是……  
借着大都市入夜后的斑斓，赫宰又佩戴了眼镜，其实看得到，东海的大眼睛旁已生出属于他们真实年纪的小小细纹，但他一颦一笑间都不见往日半分深重的忧思，只剩十六岁那年纯粹的好奇与快乐。  
“小爸爸，天文馆是不是可以近距离观察到月亮和星星？”东海指着天上的红色小亮点，“比如您看，那个星星为什么是红色的呀？”  
赫宰循声抬起眼，接着失笑：“笨娃娃，那不是星星，是起飞后的飞机。”  
“诶？飞机不是很大吗？”  
“是啊。不过天太高了，无论多大的飞机飞上去，从地上看，都是一个小小的红点。”赫宰倒是不厌其烦地作答着东海每一个幼稚的问题，“包括爸爸坐的那班飞机，若现在看过去，也是红色的小星星。”  
“嘿嘿，爸爸才不是星星。”东海回过头，朝赫宰笑时，头顶摇摇欲坠的棒球帽也在倏忽间掉到地上。接着，就见长长不少的黑发尽数脱离帽子的桎梏，向身后人飘逸地散开，“您是我的月亮，发出的光亮不像太阳那么刺眼，只带给我温柔的光明。”  
赫宰的视线全部落在东海的长发之间，仅这稍纵即逝的几秒，好像昔日的恋人又回到了自己身边。  
东海不懂赫宰为何失神，只扑腾进男人怀中，小声道：“虽然帽子掉了，可我现在不想去捡…”  
“…嗯。”  
“哪怕刚才为了捡帽子，我还迷路了。但跟您本人比起来，那个帽子其实不重要。”东海故意矮下身，捕捉着赫宰低垂的目光，“您怎么啦？突然不讲话了…是嫌我话太多吗？”  
赫宰这才回过神，紧接着摇头轻笑：“在爸爸看来，你也是世界上最重要的那个。”又道，“所以爸爸会把世界上最好的东西都给你，就连天上的星星，如果你想要，我也会拼尽全力摘给你。”  
东海鼓着腮帮拒绝：“我才不要星星呢，我就要月亮，我要您。”  
赫宰的眼神又软下不少，因他分得清又分不清楚——东海纵然失去了全部记忆，那份真挚又傻气的爱还一如既往地全部保留：“那你就是爸爸的小星星。”

哪怕你已经不像曾经的太阳，总是发出剧烈又舍我的光与热，但你饱含善意的真心与伶俐的爱意，却构筑起漫天星河。  
只要我踏上它，一直往前走，就像回到了记忆中的过去。

赫宰发现，他执意要让东海停驻在曾经的好时光，不仅是为对方，更像取出创可贴，掩藏起自己这颗破碎的心脏上血流如注的伤口。  
星辉洒下，那架通往十六岁的时光机其实也接走了赫宰，让他能够倚靠在温暖的宝贝身边，得以于这纷乱的浮世间寻获片刻的休憩。

当然，赫宰也没忘与东海约定好的第二次性事——等不应期一结束，就把小奶片复又压上玻璃，一边拍打对方的屁股，还找借口说是为了“惩罚”他走丢，才给他一个小小的教训。  
早不罚、晚不罚，偏偏挑这时候罚。  
所以抵不住饕餮欲望的小奶片任由委屈的泪水失控，可还是在被蹂躏屁股的同时自己也硬得不行：“坏爸爸，您才不是温柔的月亮！您是见到月光就会觉醒的大灰狼！”  
“大灰狼不想吃蛋糕，只想吃小奶片，好不好？”赫宰倒是满足于后入的掌控感，“你就一边看着外面的世界，一边含着爸爸的鸡鸡，好好夹着屁股为爸爸服务吧。”  
东海已克制不住地哭着叫床，但小爸爸顶得他太舒服，便不由翘起臀尖，直到双腿都没了力气，只得缓缓跪倒在地，唯有乱晃的屁股是撅起来的，并承着身后人一刻不停地侵占。  
不过东海并不反感与赫宰这样胡来，甚至很喜欢，哪怕小爸爸又用领带拴住他维持平衡的双手，还把他按在玻璃上内射了好几次……

“宝贝儿喜欢外面的夜景吗？”  
思绪模糊之际，小奶片听见身后传来的问话。  
他的回答当然是：“喜欢。”又添了句备注，“因为有爸爸在，我才特别、特别喜欢。”

赫宰紧抱着快被顶散架的东海，两人浸在汗水与黏腻的体液中。此时此刻，唯余官能的快感与滚滚的爱意让他们如坠云端。  
明月，星河，与你；  
爱情与欲望，都必不可缺。


End file.
